Owned
by MyAwesomeness
Summary: The one where Jacob's a slave. The beginning of this story is terrible. There are so many spelling/grammar errors I should be shot but its to much work to go back and fix it. Be warned.
1. Bought

**I know i owe a chapter for my other story but this just popped into my head and i couldnt stop it! **

**But dont worry im definetly continuing with my favorite Twilight and Supernatural boys but for now **_**enjoy!  
**_**O and i know this is kinda sorta short but it will be better next time.**_**  
­**_**-----------**

Jacob Black remebered his dad,not his mom. And he knew that he had a few sisters but he couldnt rember their names. Jacob knew he had a family but he was taken far to early to be able to remember them. He knew his parents were slaves and his siblings had most likely been sold as well. He wished he could rember, Hell he wished this whole entire slave thing had never happened.

There was a history to Slavery but it had started hundreds of years before Jacob was even alive so it wasn't important to him. Most slaves were required to learn atleast enough to carry on a conversation if that's what their Owners wanted. Jacob,like most slaves,had been bred and trained for their life long jobs.

Only those humans born into money or the Vampires were saved from slavery. They're weren't many rich humans left. Jacob knew the lucky slaves were the ones sold to people. They tended to hold atleast alittle compassion for their own race while the Leeches, as Jake so unafectionatley called them, tended to treat their servents like pets-even going so far as to give them dog houses in the backyards of their mansions.

Jacob hated nothing more then the bloodsucking bastards,with their red eyes and arrogant attuides. They acted like they owned the world which,jake sopposed,they did. The only good thing about being a slave was that it was 'frowned upon' to feed from your slave. Besides they had special humans breeded for that too. Why waste a perfectly good servant?

**--------**

"One million?"A loud brash voice called from some room that Jacob couldnt see. He had never been to auction before though he knew how it worked from what the other slaves had told him. Jacob watched a girl,Bella he thinks her name is,standing in the middle of the Room-Her head up,eyes cast down and naked so potential owners could see what they were paying for. He knew it was Bella first time too from the way her hands shook as they dangled at her sides.

He wished that things could have been different for that girl;that things could have been different for him but they werent. So here he was waiting to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

He watched as Bella's face turned a bright pink color at being naked with a room full of strangers judging you. Jacob thought it was cute how being naked still affected the girl. He,like most, had gotten used to it. He hoped she went to a good home.

"sold for two million!" That same loud fucking _annoying _voice called out. Jacob watched with barely cotained disgust as a leather collar with some intials that he couldn't see was fastened around Bella's pale neck.

Owners usually brought collars with them so they could claim their new property right away. It made Jakes stomach turn and he was momentarily thankful they only received one meal a day.

"Next we have a rare indian breed. Seventeen years of age."Jacob closed his eyes as he felt the thread bare robe being removed by some unseen hands,"lets start the bidding at four million..."That voice said as he was pushed out into the center of the circular room.

Jacob had heard stories of The Room from the slaves that worked at the training faculty. He knew of its double sided mirrors-how they could see you but all you saw was your own naked reflection. He could hear the clicking of buttons-the silent biddings for his freedom.

Apperntly Jacob was worth alot as the bidding escalated to more then eleven million and kept climbing. He kept his face up and eyes down as he listened to the constant clicking. "Sold! For fifteen million!" And that was it Jacob Black had offically been sold.

He watched as another servent scurried out from behind a mirrored door she looked up at him with a small,almost apologetic smile,"this way..." she said. Jacob raised a eyebrow. Where was his collar? But he followed the girl past the door and into the dark-ready to meet his new Owner.

The backroom wasnt as special as Jacob thought it would be. Just a plain gray hallway with black doors leading to the bidders boxes was all that it consisted of. Jacob kept his eyes at the floor though he managed to be alert of everything going on around him-after years of practice he could do that.

"Thank you for your business Mr. Cullen..."was the first sound that Jacob heard as they rounded yet another corner in the gray maze.

"Of course Mike...I wouldnt have gone anywhere else." A smooth voice answered,Jacob guessed that was his new Owner. They rounded one last corner before the tiny girl infront of Jacob stopped dead in her tracks,her face and eyes immediately going to the floor. Jacob managed to barely miss her little body as he too stopped and faced the ground.

Jacob watched with his perfected skills as both men turned to the rooms new arrivals,"You may leave us jessica." And with that the girl turned on her heels and scurried back down the hallway leaving Jacobs bare body the main point of the room.

Jacob managed to keep from squirming under thier burning gazes," He is pretty..." the smooth voice of his new Owner said,turning to look straight at Jacobs naked body.

"We knew he'd be very popular..."Mikes said as he leered quiet obviously at Jake.

"Best keep your thoughts to yourself Michael..."Jacobs Owner hissed over his shoulder making Mike jump.

"my apologies ..." Mike bowed his head,and Jacob wondered what in the hell that was about,"should I leave you to your new property?"

"yes thank you..." That smooth voice was back as he stepped closer to Jacob. Jacob could plainly see his new Owner now and the fact that he was a fucking bloodsucker. He took deep silent breaths to keep from dry heaving. Jacob studied his lithe body covered in a classic suit and his hair that was practically begging for a comb but it was his eyes that really drew Jacobs attention. They werent red more of a gold honey color but Jacob didnt know what that meant which put him on edge.

The silence that had settled in the hallway pulled Jacob out of his bout of nausea,well that and the cold hands that were now touching him. They slide down his bare stomach stopping right above the patch of black pubic hair before resting on Jacob's hips,thumbing the protruding bone there,making small goosebumps raise all over Jacobs  
skin.

But then Jake's skin was strangley _way to _warm when his Owner hands were gone,"Down."Growled that silky voice. Jacob immediatley did as he was told,kneeling before his Owner. Keeping his eyes and head down as he watched expensive shoes walk around him before stopping at his back.

The cold vampire hands were back,resting on his shoulders for a moment before long fingers started gliding up his dark skin up to his neck,"Hello Jacob."He said,fingers pressing into the senstive skin of Jacobs long neck,making Jacob shiver before silently cursing his skin for betraying him,"You may speak."

Jacob gulped,and took another breathe trying to get the nervous nausea to stop before speaking obedinetly,"Hello."Jacob drawled keeping his eyes at the floor trying to think about something else other then this Vampires hands on his neck.

"So responsive..."The leech cooed down at him,obviously talking about Jacobs bodys reaction to his touch and not just his obedience,"As soon as i saw you Jacob i knew you would be a perfect fit. I even enjoy the bit of attuide you have left..."The vampire told jacob his fingers coming around to cup Jacobs chin forcing his head up towards his new Owner.

Jacob kept his eyes away from his owners though-he knew looking your Master in the eye was something punishable by death. He was still wondering how Edward knew of his attuide problem-maybe he had been warned before signing the ownership papers,"Look at me boy."He said,though his voice was kept light,not at all the harsh comand that Jacob had come to expect.

He obediently raised his eyes,looking at his Owner directly for the first time and Jacob hated to admit that he was fucking _beautiful_ but he quickly berated himself for thinking something about a Goddamned bloodsucker. He saw,from the corner of his eyes, his Owners hand disappear into his suits pocket before coming back out agian with something silver.

Jacob knew enough about the class system to know the difference between the collars and he knew that silver was the best of the best. Obviously his Master was a big deal.  
Jacob felt,rather then saw the cool silver around his neck. He heard the tiny click of a clasp being done up and then he felt his Owners icy fingertips flirt with the edges of the collar,making goosbumps form on Jacobs skin.

_Fucking Awsome._

"Up."The voice said again stepping away completely from Jacobs now too warm body. Jacob instantly did as he was told,pushing his head and eyes back down as well,"Good boy."The Vampire cooed,running a cool hand through Jacobs hair-petting him.

Jacob let out the breathe he hadn't realized he had been holding,forcing himself to relax-struggling wouldnt help. He kept his eyes down though he didn't fail to notice that he was a few inches taller then his new Owner,"Im Edward Cullen."God that fucking voice was kept his eyes obediently on the floor though Edward sounded like he was smirking now,"and I am certain we are going to get along _very _well."


	2. Not really a chapter but you should read

So it has been brought to my attention that i have the worst grammar in the history of the world _sooo_ i was wondering if anyone of you wonderful people that subsrcibed to **Owned** would mind taking my scribblings and making it into a real story.

The sooner someone helps my pathetic-ness the sooner you guys get another chapter!

OH! And i wanna thank **Dario Argento Syndrome **for telling me so nicely!!

:)


	3. Home

**I cant believe all the Reviews i got for this! It was very flattering!! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed,subsribed and favorited.**

The one thing that Jacob really _really _hated about the whole being a slave thing was not being able to use the furniture, or in this case a train seat.

You could feel every goddamned bump and crack in the tracks when you sat on the train floor. It was especially hard when you were as tall as Jake was. Fortunately the private box that Edward had gotten had a big enough floor for Jacob to stretch his legs. He kept his head down though he easily studied the box they were in.

There was a bench along the far wall, which is where Edward currently sat looking over some type of file, though he really didn't look too interested with it. The wall opposite of Edward and where Jacob sat at his feet has another bench where Edwards's leather briefcase sat looking quite content.

Jacob hated that briefcase.

His eyes flickered to his Owner when he heard a snort of a laugh come from the Vampires direction. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the floor-okay so maybe the file was more interesting then Jake thought.

And then a small smile appeared on Edwards face and Jacobs heart all but palpitated out of his chest before he reminded himself that Edward was a dirty bloodsucking leech- not only that but a _slave owner_.

Bastard.

The smirk dropped from Edwards face suddenly and Jake quickly put his dark eyes back where they belonged-the floor. He felt Edwards gaze rake over his body and he couldn't help but shiver. It was _obvious _that this particular vampire could control your mind or emotions because Jacob was defiantly _**not **_attracted to his Owner.

_Nope. _

Jake could practically _hear _the smug smile he knew the vampire was now sporting. It was really annoying and Jacob could feel his face start to redden.

A staticy voice said something over the intercom but Jacob couldn't make out what the voice said. He pulled his legs up under his chin, trying to make himself as small as possible all the while doing his best to ignore Edward and visual rape he was inflicting. The train started to shake at a particular bumpy part of the tracks and Jacob wrapped his arms around his knees-trying to keep himself from flailing around like an idiot but his attempts were foiled when a rather large bump sent Jacob flying sideways, face down in Edwards lap.

Jacob groaned in pain, hitting Edward was like face planting on cement,_hard. _And then Edward growled and he rembered through the pain who he was and who his Owner was. Jacob scrambled away from Edward, before realizing his lip was bleeding.

Edward watched the blood trickle down Jacobs chin, and a low rumble came from the Vampires chest. Jake quickly reached up and wiped the blood off his chin before sticking his tongue over the wound.

And of course Edward watched his every move making the human blush a nice pink color. Jacob opened his mouth to apologize; _something_ but he reminded himself who he was and his mouth snapped shut again, before lowering his eyes to the ground again. Waiting for his punishment, another thing Jacob _hated _about being a slave.

As if reading his mind, Edward stands suddenly towering over Jacobs shaking body which was now pressed against the other bench. Edward took a step towards the trembling human and Jake instinctively flinched but he knew not to try and protect himself, it wasn't like he could anyway. Edward was a vampire. It would just be worse for Jacob in the end.

Jacob braced himself for whatever blow was about to come. Jacob hated he had to submit himself like this; to just take whatever the fucking leech doled out. He could feel his Master's icy temperature even through the layers of clothing and few inches of space that barely separated them.

Jacob was so focused on the icy air that enveloped him-something else he learned from his training:_ focus on something else anything other than the pain_-that he didn't feel the cold hard hand wrap around his chin until his head was jerked up rather quickly. He averted his eyes rather quickly, knowing eye contact would make whatever punishment his Owner had in mind worse.

Edward leaned forward, bringing his face down till it was right over Jacobs face. The young human could see how the vampire had stopped breathing where his eyes were focused on Edwards's chest. Jake tried to ignore the outline of hard chest he could see through Edwards dress shirt.

Edwards's mouth twitched up in that same smirk that almost sent Jakes heart through his chest. Jacob could see Edward move his free hand inside his jacket to a hidden pocket and Jacob briefly wondered what thing small enough to inflict pain could fit in there. A knife maybe? A lighter? Those things were small enough to hide and they would cut or burn tiny enough for no one else to see. Everyone punished there slaves for bad behavior but it was considered impolite to do so in public and leave the marks for others to see.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the human but Jake didn't understand why. _Finally _ Edwards hand came out of his jacket and Jacob was more than surprised to see a handkerchief now in the Leeches hand. Edward wordlessly tilted Jacobs head to the side,the bloody part of his lip closest to Edward, before gently wiping away the blood.

_The Bastard. The kind handsome Bastard._

The still wet blood came off easily staining the prestine white of the handkerchief as Edward wiped _gently_ leaving Jacob more then confused. Why was a _slave owner_ being nice? For a false sense of secruity so that the beating Jacob was sure to get would hurt more?

"Stop thinking so much,boy."His Owner commanded softly,his voice barely louder then a whisper. The vampires cold breathe _carressed_ Jacobs face and the young human found himself leaning towards Edward.

Jacob caught himself before his face actually touched Edwards neck and he heard the Vampire chuckling soft under his breathe. He flushed in embarrasment and looked away from Edwards chest towards their Car door. Edward straightened and stepped back much to the dissapointment of of Jacob,who still sat on the floor plastered agianst the bottom of the train seat.

"Dont worry. Youll feel me soon enough,boy."Edward drawled down to Jake,watching with dark amusment as the human flushed a adorable pink color and Jacob wondered if he was really that transparent. It was almost expected for Owners to have sex with their slaves. The slaves didnt have a choice and were taken with or without any type of permission. Their bodies werent theirs to give.

Jacob gave a little gasp at Edwards words. Despite the fact that Edward was handsome and did weird things to Jacobs body he was still a Owner so the idea of fucking him made Jacobs stomach turn,and not in the excited way. Edwards smile faltered then and he turned his back to the human on the floor to face the door. Jacobs breathing evened out with Edwards eye somewhere else and he relaxed into the floor right as thier car door was opened by a man with a mustache,"This is your stop ."The man said quickly before he was gone again.

"Up."Edward commanded roughly,not in that gentle voice that Jacob already missed,"Pick up my case."He ordered before pulling his jacket on from the place that it had been hanging by the door.

Jacob scurried up from his place on the floor before reaching over to grab his Masters case. He turned around to find Edward right behind him,and he nearly smacked into him agian. Jacob quickly lowered his eyes back down to the ground and shyly pulled the breif case inbetween them,offering the leather case to the man infront of him.

"Thank you Jacob."Edward said gently,his breathe flowing over Jacob making his heart pick up speed once agian. Jake was beginning to hate having a fucking hot Onwer.

"Lets go."And then Edwards voice was back to being hard,and commanding. Jacob obeyed without reluctance,following Edward out the Car door,always two steps behind him. They werent equals therefor werent fit to walk together as such.

Jacob walked with his head down though he captured every part of the station they found themselves in. Jake had always loved the city,it was always hustling and bustling. Jacobs sure that if he had been born into money he would have lived in a place like this,doing something to help people;to help slaves.

Edwards led his slave out of the station and to a sleek black car. The driver already waiting for the pair with a open door. Edward didnt say anything to the driver and he didnt look up from the floor so Jacob knew that the male was a slave. As Jake looked closer he could see a bronze collar sticking out from under the slaves white button down shirt.

Edward slipped gracefully in the car and Jake ducked down into the car as well,sitting at his Owners feet,once again thankful for the space. He pulled his knees up to his chin and folded into himself. He could feel Edwards burning gaze on him but he didnt look up. His heart beat was faster then Jacob would have liked and he knew that Edward could hear the affect he had on him.

Soon the car slowed and Jacob could feel the gravel of a driveway crunch underneath the tires. He was to low to look out a window but he knew from the way Edward gaze shifted that this was his new home. The door was opened rather quickly by the same slave that had been driving and Edward stepped out. Jacob waited till Edward was away from the car before stepping out. He didnt want to smack into him agian.

"Edward!"A womens voice squeled from the front of them. Jacob watched with intrest as a beautiful women with brown hair and golden eyes,just like his Owners,flew at Edward wrapping her arms around him,"Its so good to see you."

Edward gave a chuckle and hugged the women back,"Ive missed you."He mummbled into her hair giving her a squeeze.

"Now now Esme...Dont hog the boy."A deep voice said coming into Jacobs limited line of sight. It was a man with blonde hair and another set of Golden eyes.

Esme gave a pout and pulled away from Edward,letting the other man swoop in and give him a manly hug,"Edward,Son how have you been? How was the trip?"

Jacob shivered a bit when he felt Edwards eyes on him,and then he heard a hearty laugh,"Very good then i see."the man said with a smile,as he wrapped a arm around Esme.

Jake could have sworn Edwards smile looked embarrased as he looked at the other two vampires,"Yes very good Carlisle...How is everything? Did Alice and Jasper arrive back yet?"

"They only beat you by a few hours..."Carlisle told his son. Jacob knew that Vampires had Sires but never Fathers. It was so foreign and human it threw Jacob a little.

"I saw them for a few hours durning my trip but you know Alice she never can focus for to long."Edward smiled fondly as he talked about the vampiress.

"Well come on in and see them..."Esme smiled turning her and her husband towards the house,trusting Edward to follow,"Tyler."She called,over her shoulder,her voice still as kind as when she was talking to her son,"Park the car and retire to your room."

The boy nodded and slipped back into the car before driving away. Jacob watched with wide eyes,he had never seen anything like these vampires,"Come,boy."Edward commanded from infront of him as he started towards the house.

Jacob followed immediatley alittle excited to see his new house. Jacob chanced a glance up towards the house and gasped as how huge it was. It was very old but well kept. It had pillars on the porch and was painted white. Very old time plantation-Jacob liked it.

Jacob follwed Edward into the foyer,his eyes to the ground again but he could see that it was a grand home with hard wood floors and ceiling high windows. He trailed behind Edward as silently as he could-his footsteps sounded like trees falling compared to Edwards feather light steps.

Edward turned into a room with a piano against the far wall and shelves of books covered almost every wall. There were three plush couches and one large chair in a circle in the center of the room where four other vampires sat. On one couch was a huge bear like man and a happy dimpley smile;on his side was a beautiful blonde who looked annoyed to even have to be there in the first place. On the other couch was a pixie like vampire with short spiky hair and on her side was a curly haired man who looked almost like he was in pain. They all had those Golden eyes.

"Oh Edward hes better then i told you!"The pixie girl beamed from her spot on the couch and Edward laughed. Jacob decided that Edwards laugh was nice.

"Yes even better then you told me,Alice."Edward mummbled under his breathe,his eyes dancing over Jacobs fine form. The humans skin burned from his gaze,"And what about you. Hows the girl?"

Alice and her mate both looked down inbetween their feet at the same moment,"Shes wonderful...Exactly how i saw."Alice said. Jacob hadnt noticed anyone else in the room but now he could see. It was Bella the girl that was sold before him. Alice petted her affectionatley on the head from the spot that Bella sat on the floor.

Edward nodded,as he looked over the human girl,obviously unintrested. Jacob couldnt help the small smirk that formed on his face at Edward indifference to the girl. Bellas gaze was to the floor but Jacob could tell that she was watching him just as he was watching her. She obviously recongnized him.

Edward moved forward to sit on the chair that stood across from the couch that Carlisle and Esme sat,"Down."Edward commanded softly once he was seated. Jacob sat quickly,crossing his legs underneath himself-his gaze to the floor. Edward curled a hand around Jacobs neck and his long index and thumb fingers played across Jakes tan skin and new collar making goosebumps raise.

The seven vampires talked about things Jacob didnt really care about,old friends and upcoming events. Emmett and his mate Rosalie were planning a big party,a custom party to be exact though they werent sure which past decade that wanted to pick yet,but all Jacob really paid attention to was the coolness of Edwards hand though he decided he didnt really like the blonde girl,though the huge male was rather entertaining.

Jasper and his mate Alice,who kept her running her hands through Bella's hair,were planning another trip soon. They wanted to see how some friends in Africa were getting along with the newest member of the coven but once again all Jakes attention was really on the way Edwards index finger skimmed under his collar and then back out again but he decided he rather liked the pixie vampire and her mate wasnt all that bad either just alittle stiff.

Carlisle and his mate Esme were happy to have their children back and were rather pleased with their quick returns. Esme wanted to take a family hunting trip soon and Carlisle agreed,setting the date. Two weeks from now. Jacob tried paying attention but then his Owners thumb was pressing small circles into the side of his neck although before Jake lost all thought he decided he liked both the parental figures of this family.

Edward stood as the conversation lulled,"Im going to show Jacob his room."he told his family,"Come."Edward told Jacob as the Vampire turned on his heel, walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Jacob followed instantly rather nervous to see how bad his room was though these Vampires didnt seem the type to just stuff him in a closet.

Edward gracefully climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway towards the room at the end. He pushed the door open and stepped inside he waited for Jake to step inside as well before closing the door,"Youll be staying in my room."Edward was back to that gentle voice,making Jakes heart sputter. Jacob had never heard of a slave staying in the Masters room,"Youre bed for the time being will be there."Jacob looked over to the corner and saw a cot like bed. It was big enough for him and rather fluffy looking.

"When we are alone or in this room you may keep your gaze from the floor. You may also speak freely."Edward told him as he stepped closer to the confused human. Jacob didnt understand. This wasnt how this was sopposed to go,Edward was sopposed to be cruel and Jake was soppposed to be sleeping on the floor somewhere.

Edward was close enough for his cold breathe to pass over Jacob down turned head,"Look up Jacob."he commanded sternly sending a shiver of arousal through Jakes body.

Jacobs head jerked up,and he came face to face with Edward and his pleased expression,"Good boy."Edward praised queitly,"I know this is all rather different but i want you to trust me Jacob."He was using the voice that made Jacobs knees weak.

"Y-Yes Sir."Cam Jacobs whisper or a reply but he spoke wanting to make Edward happy. He watched Edwards lips form into a crooked smile and he tried not to blush. It didnt work.

Edward closed the little space that was between them and wrapped his arms around the human's middle. He buried his face into Jakes neck and inhaled deeply. Jacob stiffened but obeyed Edwards muffled command of 'Relax,boy'. Jacob was way to confused to actually do anything else,"You smell so good."Edward growled into Jacobs tan skin.

"Thank you S-sir?"Jacob wasnt really sure what you say to that-Edwards growl had totally shut off his thought process- but apperently it wasnt a bad answer because Edward smiled.

"Go to sleep Jacob."Edward nodded towards his slaves cot,"Its been a long day you must be tired."

Jacob nodded,"Yes Sir."Jake said alittle firmer then before as Edward pulled away. Jacob turned around towards his cot and blushed when he felt Edwards gaze on his ass. He heard his Owner give a small chuckle and his blush only deepened as he laid down fully clothed. Edward hadnt told him to do anything else and the idea of being uncovered was nerve wracking.

Jacob pulled the fluffy pillow under his head and the soft sheet over his suddenly way to tired body. He relaxed immediatley but didnt fall asleep until he heard the door close behind Edward. Despite how kind his Owner was being Jacob was still hesitant because Edward Cullen was still a vampire,after all.


	4. Swallow

**I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews,alerts,and favorites!! I never expected a response like that.**

Let me know what you think of the Smut in this chapter it was my first time writing something like that.

_**Enjoy!**_**  
___________________________________________________________________________**

It was _not_ sopposed to be this hot. Jacob knew enough about the world to know that Washington was sopposed to be rainy and cold so then why in the _fucking fuck _ was it so goddamned hot!? Jacob wiped the sweat from his face for the millionth time that day with a handkerchief that Edward had given to him when he noticed his slave having a praticularly sweaty day. Jacob still didnt understand the kindness but he was grateful.

Jacob pulled the now wet peice of fabric away from his face and couldnt help the smile when he saw Edward intials stitched into the side. It had been three days since Jacob was brought to the Cullen Manor and despite why he was there he liked it. The Cullens were nice-well for Leeches. They treated him with more kindness then anyone else he had ever known,or anyone that he could remeber.

They had put him to work though which Jacob was happy to do. He had always liked working with his hands,at that particular moment Jacob was fixing a squeaky door hinge that had come loose in the kitchen. Jacob was content for the time being with his place as a slave but there was something else;something that made Jacob wake up in cold sweat at night dreaming of wolves chasing after him. He didnt know what it was but _something _ was threating to explode all over the place.

Edward still didnt stop with the touching. Always always _always _touching. Edward would touch him whenever he could;whenever they were close enough. He understood Edward wanting to take what was his but he just wished the Leech would do it already and put Jacob out of his misery. He could tell his owner was getting alittle fustrated with him. Edward just wanted Jake to talk to him but that was a big no-no in the Slave Rule Book but Edward was doing everything in his power to break his slave of that habit;along with not looking him in the eyes.

Jacob noticed on his second day of wondering around the Cullens huge fucking house that Tyler didnt stare at the floor when he walked around. Hes head and eyes were always up and he looked _into _your eyes. It was fucking _weird_. Even Bella was having a better time at looking up then he was. He couldnt help it. Not looking at someone who was above you was the Cardnial Rule of being a slave.

He and Bella really got along well together,surprisingly. She was quite and clumsy and Jake was loud and quick enough to catch her-of course he was only loud around her. She was his equal. She told him about how much she liked Alice and Jasper and he told her about the weird things Edward did. Jacob knew there was more going on with her and her Owners but he didnt bring it up. Bella would tell him when she wanted.

**____________________________________________________________**

"What do you mean you cant see him anymore!?"Edward hissed at his sister,fists clenching at his sides.

Alice shook her head,"I dont know Edward..."She tells him totally unaffected by his angry voice,"But i cant see you either..."She pouts looking up at her brother from the couch Alice sat on.

Edward started to pace infront of his annoying sister,"Alice when you cant see someone that usually means...they die."Edward mummbled quickly,way to fast for a normal human to hear but Alice picked up quickly.

"I know Edward."Alice sighed,looking down at the hem of her short dress,"The only other things i couldnt see where the Shape-shifters but they havent been around for generations..."The vampiress said,thinking outloud. The werewolfs or shap shifters had died out around the eighteenth century. Vampires couldnt have anyone getting in the way of almost world domination.

"God he cant die Alice...I only just got him and hes barely opening up as it is."Edward rubbed a rough hand through his hair. He couldnt believe he was going to lose Jacob already,"I wont let it happen...even if i have to lock him up to make sure hes safe."

Alice sighed but nodded her head,knowing her brother couldnt be talked to when he was like this,"I could be wrong...you know my visions change..."she reminded him.

Edward nodded though he wasnt really listening,"Can you call Bella and tell her to get him please."He needed to touch his slave;to know he was there.

Alice nodded and stood up gracefully from her place on the couch before floating to the door of the living room,"Bella..."Alice called,her musical voice reaching all around the house. Edward smiled as he heard the obvious affection he heard in Alice's voice when he said her name.

Bella was infront of Alice in a few minutes,tentatively looking past her dark hair to her Masters face. Edward felt alittle pang of jealousy-How had Alice broke her of staring at the floor so quickly?"Can you get Jacob please."Alice commanded softly,running a gently hand down Bella's face. The young girl practically purred at the touch before nodding once and walking towards the kitchen.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"Jake..."Came Bella's soft voice from the other side of the kitchen,"Edward wants you."She giggled waggling her eyebrows when Jacob turned to look at her.

Jacob rolled his eyes,"Shut up Bells."He laughed,as he stood up and tucked his sweat filled handkerchief into his back pocket. He walked over to Bella with those fucking butterflys flying around in his stomach. They always liked to come out and annoy Jacob when Edward was mentioned.

"Are you getting taller Jake?"Bella asked looking up at him,her head tilting back more then normal. Jacob had always been taller but he seemed to be growing more and more lately.

Jacob looked down at his feet as if he could see how much hed grown,before shrugging,"Maybe...Im still a growing boy."He gave a toothy grin as he stepped through the kitchen archway and towards the main room.

He managed to keep his eyes up until he walked into the room where Edward now just sat,"Sir."Jacob greeted quietly,his head bowing towards the ground. He knew his Master hated this habit but it was to deeply ingrained to just stop;he wished he could do better just to make Edward happy.

"Thank you Bella."Edward nodded to her,dismissing the young girl. Bella gave a small smile and Jacob inwardly frowned at how easily she had adapted to the kindness of the Cullens. Why couldnt he do that?"

He felt his Owner come closer before he actually saw him. Edwards cold felt particularly amazing lately with the constant hot flashes that Jacob was going through,"Come..."Edward ordered softly making his breathe fucking _caress_ the side of Jacobs face. He blushed a bit as he shivered and Edward smirked.

Jacob quietly followed his Owner up the stairs,watching the way Edward glided. He was beautiful when he walked. Hell the vamp was beautiful when he did_ anything_ but Jacob would _never_ admit that outloud. The tan boy walked into his and Edwards room and looked at his cot that still sat against the wall and then at Edwards huge rather extravagent canopy bed. He sometimes wondered why Edward had a bed at all? Its not like he slept but then Jacobs mind thought of _other _things that beds were used for and he blushed despite himself.

"Look at me Jake...You know i hate when you dont."Edward says gently,cupping Jacobs chin and pulling his head up. Jacob did everything in his power not to lean into Edwards cold touch. It felt so good against his skin,"Are you feeling okay?"Edward asked,his golden eyes showing way more concern then a Owner should for his slave,"Your burning up."

"I feel fine Sir."Jacob muttered,settling his eyes on the wall that stood behind Edward. He heard his Master give a fustrated growl making Jacob feel bad instantly so he tore his eyes away from the wall and looked _into_ Edwards eyes. Instantly Edwards eyes softened and Jacob blushed though it was getting increasingly difficult to keep up this look of feeling like Edwards equal. As much as Jacob hated it he knew he would never feel like he deserved any kind of kindness the Cullens gave him.

"Good boy..."Edward smiled,running his free hand through Jacobs hair,and Jacob let himself lean into the touch. Jacob had always thought someone saying 'good boy' to him would be degrading-like he was a dog but when Edward said it it was like he had just found the fucking cure for cancer.

Jacob gave a small half smile-it was the most he could smile when he was around Edward. The Vampire just made him to nervous to actually fully function. Jake watched Edwards lips twitch up in a 'im not trying to smile but your making it really difficult' type way though he didnt understand why.

Edwards chilly hands slide down Jacobs thinly clothed torso to rest on his hips before pulling Jacob to him,there bodies pressed flush together. Jacob couldnt help the content sigh that escaped his lips when Edwards cold soothed his burning skin despite the fact that Edward was a leech he was someone Jacob could see himself falling inlove with-You know if he werent a _bloodsucker_.

"Your so pretty when you blush for me..."Edward smiled in the twitchey way that he did but of course if looked hot on him. Jacob hadnt even realized he was blushing so of course he just turned a shade darker though his face cooled somewhat when Edwards cold breathe washed over him. Jacob licked his suddenly way to dry lips and watched in mild fascination when Edwards eyes followed the movement. His Owners eyes suddenly darkened and he watched half in horror and half in amazment as Edward leaned closer-his breathe ghosting over Jacobs lips-before pressing them together.

Jacob had never kissed anyone before Edward. Slaves were strictly monitored to make sure they kept their purity in tact only to be given to the highest bidder. Jacob didnt think kissing could ever feel like this. It was _fucking wonderful._ Flashes of hot then cold coursed through Jacobs body like he was being electrocuted in the best possible way.

Then Edwards tounge was in his mouth and everything got better.

Edward tasted like everything sweet and good;like Jacobs new favorite thing in the whole damn _world._ Edward was obviously skilled at this whole tounge thing while Jacob obviously was not. Painfully obvious but he tried as he pressed even closer to the marble body holding unto him. Jake wondered what Edwards hard skin tasted like;what his cock tasted like. He wanted to taste everything that Edward was and he imagined himself falling to his knees though he would never actually do that unless...

"Down."His Owner growled and Jacob eagerly dropped down to his knees using nervous hands to unbotton Edwards pants. Its not exactly working but then theres a cold hand cupping the side of his neck and Jacob practically rips Edwards pants off before throwing them across the room.

Jacobs nervous;this is just another thing hes never down before;another thing he'll probably dissapoint Edward in. Thats all he can think as he stares at the obviously large bulge in Edwards black boxers with wide eyes and a watering mouth. Hes rethinking this now but then the hand on his neck squeezes gently and Jacob looks up only to be met with a smile way to gentle for a moment like this,"It'll be good Jake...It'll be good cause its _you_."

_Fuck me sideways.  
_

Jacobs mouth opens in total surprise before giving a half assed nod and looking back down to Edwards clothes cock. Shakey fingers tug off the Vampires boxers and Jacob gasps at how completely perfect his Owner really is. Jacob reaches for Edwards impressive length and only hesitates for a second before wrapping his warm hand around the base of his Owners cock. He timdly leans forward and laps at the head of Edwards dick with the tip of his tounge.

_Jesus fuck_.

The vampire tastes even better then Jacob could have imagined and hes alittle surprised when Edward gives a low growl like this is the most amazing thing hes ever felt. Jacob sucks the head into his mouth with a obscene slurping sound and he blushes,even though hes sucking dick at the moment.

He runs his tounge in circle over the mushroom head of Edwards cock as he lowers his head down onto his Masters dick,he tries taking in the whole thing but theres just no way. Though hes sure that'll come with practice. _Lots and lots of practice._

Edward growls again,sounding almost in pain and Jacob starts to really move. Trying to think of everything he would want done to him. Theres swirling tounge,and a very convincing impression of a hoover vacum going on but then theres teeth. A lite scraping up and then down the fucking marble pole that is Edward Cullens dick and Edward growls curse words Jacob didnt even know exsisted.

Jacob wraps his hand around whatever his mouth cant touch and he adds the jacking off motion to his apperently already awsome blow job. Edwards hand moves to Jakes black hair and he grips a good handful,urging his slave faster. Hes close;_so close_ and hes been waiting to long for this;for his Jacob.

"Swallow."Is the only warning Jacob gets before theres a surprisingly _warm_ spurt of come on Jacobs tounge and then another and another. Jake wondered somewhere in the back of his mind that was still functioning if Edwards come was only warm because his mouth was. Jacob would have swallowed anyway-the idea of walking around with a piece of Edward inside of him is way to good to pass up.

So he swallows like its the best thing hes ever tasted because it is.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Edward thinks its fucking halarious how Jacob blushes harder then usual when theyre in the same room together. Jacobs thoughts are a scramble of berating himself for acting like such a whore,wishing he could do it again,and then oddly thinking about why its 'so fucking goddamed hot in here'. Of course the boy dosent know Edward can read his thoughts,hes sure Jacob would try to block him out and that just cant happen.

It had been a day since 'the incident' as Jacob had come to call it in his head and Jacob had done everything in his power to avoid his Owner but that was stopping right now. Rosalie and Emmett had decided on a date and theme for their party. It was in a week and the decade was to be the 1800's. Rose had always loved the fashion of that time era and loved to hear Carlisle's stories. Masks were to be worn;black for the men and white for the women. Bella and Jacob were invited of course.

"Sounds amazing rose...You know i love any excuse to go shopping."Alice smiled,as she and Jasper sat on their usual couch. Jasper had a lounging hand on Alices knee while his other hand stroked up and down Bella's arm from where she sat on the floor.

Jacob had tried to sit somewhere else but then Edward sound 'sit' in _that_ voice and he couldnt think straight enough to think of a escape route. So here he sat at Edwards foot by his usual chair,Edwards long chilly fingers played with his silver collar. Jacob was thankful for the cold though. **  
**  
"I can buy Bella and Jacob their outfits too."Alice giggled in that musical way that she did as she looked between the two slaves. Edward could already see her picking out colors for Jacobs skin tone and something that matched Bella's hair.

Edward smiled,"Who's invited to your big party?"He asked looking over at his sister as she leaned into Emmett.

Rosalie shrugged,"Everyone whos important."The 'duh' was left unattached though easily heard.

Edward rolled his eyes,"Of course." He would have to keep a close eye on Jacob throughout the party. He was still worried out of his skull about his Slaves well-being. Hes hand tightened around Jakes neck in response to his thoughts and he smirked when he felt Jacob absentmindedly lean into his touch.  
**  
**Edward tuned out the rest of the conversation to listen to Jacobs thoughts. He was thinking about the party more then surprised about being invited. He had expected for 'blondie' to make the slaves waiters. Though he was alittle excited for the nice clothes he had never had any nice clothes before. Clothes instantly turned his thoughts towards his service of Edward and the Vamp could hear the blood rush to Jacobs cheeks.

Edward loved that blush.**  
**


	5. Hand

_**First i just want to say thanks to all the reviews/alerts. You guys are amazing!  
Im so sorry for waitingso long to write this chapter!**_

And i ESPECIALLY want to thank SecretsWithinTheMask _**for her awsome message it totally **_**made**_** me write this chapter!!!**_

_**Now on to the yelling!  
I **_**DO NOT CARE **_**about my grammar/spelling/or punctuation if i cared i would fix it but seriously fixing it is boring and i really dont think it takes away from the story. If you care so much then dont fucking read it!  
Okay im done.**_

Enjoy!  
**_____________**

There was alot of work to do for the party and really Jacob was happy to do it. Fixing things helped him avoid Edward and any more 'my-face-is-about-to-burst-into-flames-because-your-so-fucking-sexy' moments. It was bad enough that Bella wouldnt leave him alone ever since he had told her about 'The Incedint' he didnt need Edwards annoyingly beautiful face bothering him all day.

Jacob was currently lying underneath a sink in one of the many un-needed bathrooms in the Cullen household. Some pipe or something had come loose and he was told by Rosalie to 'fix the squeaky drippy part'. Jacob was happy to do it but only after Esme asked him nicely,he really liked Esme she was exactly what he pictured a mother to be and she seemed to be fond of him as well.

Jake's stomach grumbled for the millionth time that morning and he looked down to frown at it. He was constantly hungry now-it was like having a black hole for a stomach and ontop of that he was hot. Like 'rain would sizzle and steam on my flesh' type hot and it was geting alittle aggravating especially when Edwards cold helped him and he was still alittle nervous about his Owner touching him even after 'The Incedint'. He couldnt fucking control himself when it came to the Vampire and it was alittle scary. Sometimes it seemed like Edward could read his mind the way he showed up when Jacobs thoughts were at their dirtest.

_Damned weird Bloodsuckers.  
_

Jacob sighed as he pulled himself out form under the sink,he needed some food. Like a sandwhich or maybe a horse. _A horse sandwhich. _Yeah. Jacob walked into the kitchen,relieved when no one else was there. The young human quickly made his sandwhich-though unfortunatley the Cullens had no horse so he settled on turkey. Jacob was content to just eat silently but of course Edward found him.

"Hello Jacob."Edward said from the open doorway of the kitchen. He looked good,jacob thought begrudgingly as he chewed. More then good of coure the vampire was _Edward Cullen_ but Jacob didnt want to inflate his Owners head more then necessary. He watched with a raised eyebrow as Edwards lip twitched up in that almost smile. He'd probably never understand why his Master did that.

"Sir."Jacob mummbled around his mouth full of turkey and bread his gaze going to the table. _Damn._ Jacob could practically hear Edwards fustrated sigh. He continued eating,trying to think about something other then Edwards cold on his hot body as Edward sat down next to him at the table.

"Have you been feeling alright Jacob?"Edward asked after a second of just watching his slave eat. The Vampire couldnt stop worrying about his boy ever since Alice told him about her lack of visions.

Jacob looked up at Edward with surprised eyes before looking back down at his half eaten sandwhich,"M'fine...just alittle hot,and really hungry all the time."Jacob smiled softly as he picked up his sandwhich and bit into it. The human was pretty sure he had eaten more in the past few days then he had eaten in the past three months of his life. Though that wasnt saying much for a slave,they only ate once a day.

Edward nodded as he studied his Jacobs face. He knew that the boy wasnt lying but that didnt help to ease the Vampires mind anyway,"Are you eating enough?"Edward could easily read how weirded out Jacob was by the Cullens,specifically Edwards,kindness.

"I've been eating plenty sir...just never seems to be 'nough..."Jacob said quickly to his turkey sandwhich. He both hated and loved the feelings Edward gave him. He wanted to touch the other man so badly-hes bones nearly ached with it but on the other hand he knew that it wasnt a good idea. The less time he spent with Edward the less attached he became which was always the best thing for a slave to be when it came to his master.

Edward chuckled softly and Jacob leaned forward a bit to catch more of the sound,"I see."He said with a twitch of a smile. The one that sent Jacobs heart beating embarrasingly loud in his chest,"Eat as much as you like Jacob...We really have no need for it."

"Yes Sir."Jacob nodded to the table before finishing the last of his sandwhich with one big bite. Edward found that amusing despite the fact that Jacob was taking big bites just to get away faster. The Vampire stood suddenly from his chair and walked behind Jacob.

The human stilled not sure what to expect,he quickly went through the last few days thinking of anything he had done wrong-He couldnt think of anything,"Relax..."Edward soothed from behind him,his icy hands coming to rest on Jacobs way to hot shoulders. And despite Jacobs better judgement he did as he was told.

_Stupid slave training._

Edward laughed softly at the direction of Jacobs thoughts before he gently massaged the tense muscles in his slaves back,"Good boy..."Edward drawled in that low voice that made Jacobs face alittle redder then it was a few minutes ago,"I love when you blush Jacob."Edward said softly moving one hand to Jacobs cheek and running a chilly finger across the burning skin.

Was he sopposed to actually say something? Cause Jacob was pretty sure that wasnt going to happen until his heart stopped beating loud enough for the whole world to hear,"Uh..."Was the clever response Jacob came up with,making Edward laugh quietly. Jacob would have rolled his eyes inwardly but he couldnt even manage that at the moment.

"There you two are!"Came a tinkling voice from the door. Alice. Jacob really liked the pixie Vamp. She was nice,way to hyper and way to obsessed with trying to shove Jacob in some expensive clothes but nice. The slave looked up to the door and gave a small smile in greeting before looking back down.

"Hello Sister..."Edward sighed,obviously not happy about being interrupted and Jacob did alittle internal happy dance at that though he flushed thinking about what Edward might have had in mind.

Alice rolled her eyes,"You can have him back later Edward. So selfish...."She sighed dramatically,"Come on Jake..."She giggled, grabbing Jacobs arm and tugging him up and out of his chair with her super vampiress strength. Alices cold felt good too,Jacob noticed,but Edward's made his heart beat almost through his chest.

Alice pulled him out of the room and Jacob looked back intime to see Edward laughing while he shook his head,"Where are we going?"jacob asked quietly as he stumbled up the stairs after Alice,it was easier to speak freely when Edward wasnt in the room.

"To try on your party outfit of course..."Alice laughed that tinkling bell laugh as they reached the top of the stairs and into a room with floor to ceiling windows. Jacob was mildley scared of what Alice had picked out for him,this would be the first time Edward would see him in something nice and he wanted to look good for his Owner. But then again he was pretty sure Edward would rather he was just naked.

"Of course..."Jacob mummbled as he was forcefully pushed down into a chair as the tiny vampire _danced_ into her walkin closet. He wondered if Jasper had a totally different closet somewhere or maybe just one drawer. Alice was suddenly infront of him with a smile and long plastic bag.

"Well get up Jake..."Alice smiled,obviously excited to see the outfit on the human. She pulled the plastic off of the suit and waited until Jacob had stood up to hold it up infront of him. Jacobs ear canals almost collapsed at how high pitched Alices excited squeal was,"Its going to look so good!"

Jacob flinched and then quickly took the outfit out of her hand so he could just get this over with already,"Sure sure."he muttered before stalking into Alices closet to change. Depsite the fact that Jacob had really no intrest in clothes he had to admit that the suit was nice,and probably really exspensive.

He pulled the button down shirt on and laughed quietly to himself-of course it fit perfectly,"Jake!"Alice sighed from outside the closet,obviously getting impatient with Jakes lack of Vampire speed. Jacob pulled on the rest of the old fashion suit and walked out to show the small women.

"Omigod!"Alice squealed,jumping up and down as she clapped her hands,"You look so handsome."She grinned,"Im so good..."She giggled as she congratulated herself. Jacob rolled his eyes but he smiled at himself in the mirror. He _did_ look good.

"Thanks Ma'am."Jacob smiled at her finding Alice in the mirror. It felt alittle funny calling Alice ma'am-she didnt have that mature air about her,like Edward did.

Alice rolled her eyes,"Call me Alice,Jake..."She smiled nicely,as she reached up,practically on her toes,to flatten Jacobs collar.

Jacob smiled shyly,"Thanks...Alice."He said coyly as he looked down at her,the cold from Alices body passing over him giving Jacob alittle relief from the cold. He sighed contently for the moment,trying not to think about how it would only be better if the cold was coming from his Owner.

"Sick?"Alice asked as she stepped back,taking her cold with her. Alice couldnt stop thinking about how she couldnt see Jacob anymore in her visions. The idea of Edward losing his slave already was to much to bare so Alice was looking for anything and everything that could be the reason for that.

Jacob shook his head as he looked down at his outfit,"No...ive just been really hot lately."Jacob shrugged,tugging at the top of his black pants,"The Vamp cold helps..."He gave a small half smile.

Alice laughed,"Glad i could help then."she smiled,though really she was thinking of fever,and whatever sickness came along with it. There were alot of them. You learned alot with years of living with a Doctor.

Jake smiled,"Can i take off the monkey suit now?"He laughed pulling on the black jacket uncomfortably,"Suits really arent my favorite article of clothing..."he smiled looking over at the closet longingly,"Even though i do look amazing in this one."He laughed.

Alice laughed and helped Jacob take off the Jacket,"Go change..."She giggled,"And just hang it back up on whatever loose hanger you find."Alice waved a hand towards the closet while she handed Jacob back his new jacket.

Jacob gave the small vampire one last small smile before turning on his heel and walked back into the closet where his old clothes laid crumpled on the floor. He could vaugley hear Alices feather light footsteps and thought about how he had never heard them before.

Maybe she had different shoes on or something,Jacob shrugged as he pulled off the collared white shirt and hung it up on the nearest hanger,along with his black jacket. The small draft from the open closet door felt good on his bare chest as he changed,trying not to think about what Edward would think about him in his suit. He didnt like to dwell to much on the emotional aspect of his pseudo-relationship with Edward. He could easily feel himself becoming attached to his Master,which really wasnt all that smart.

He was after all just a slave.

Jacob gave a sad sigh and rubbed a work rough hand over his warm face,he hated that he was becoming attached. It was a common occurance between slaves and kind Owners,especially after sex was involved. Jacob blushed slightly as he thought of that _thing_ he had done to Edward.

And then Jacob felt two cold arms incircle his waist and he nearly jumped out of his skin,"Relax Jacob..."Came that velvety voice that Jacob had come to know so well. Jacobs muscles instantly obeyed even without his minds total consent.

_Stupid charming leech.  
_  
He could feel a small smirk playing on Edwards lips from the place where his cool face rested on Jacobs back,"Good boy."Edward smiled,"Now turn around..."he spoke softly though the command was easily heard as he let his arms fall from Jacobs warm waist.

Jacob kept his head down as he turned on his heel and looked at the shiny black shoes of his owner,"yes sir?"Jacob asked the floor quietly managing to keep his voice firmer then normal.

Edward smiled at the small change,"Look at me boy."he mummbled placing a marble hand on jacobs hip and cupping the bone,his figers digging into the tan flesh. Jacob pulled his head up and looked at Edwards face through half-lidded eyes,"Im getting tired of having to repeat myself Jacob..."edward sighed,sounding dissapointed which made Jacob instantly feel bad.

"S-sorry sir."Jacob stuttered out,wishing he could look away from Edwards dissapointed eyes. The one thing every slave was taught to hate was dissapointing their Master,no matter how mean or nice that Master was.

"Its alright...lets just do better next time."Edward smiled that crooked smile that had Jacobs heart beating embarrassingly loud. Edward chuckled softly,"I do love that sound."He mummbled,pressing his hand over Jacob pounding heart,feeling the _bump bump_ under his marble fingers.

Jacob blushed a darker shade of red,though he was alittle happy that there was something Edward really liked about him,something he _might_ like enough to keep around. Edwards hand trailed down from his chest to the top of Jacobs unbottoned black slacks;the vampires eyes following his hand giving Jacob the chance to look away and catch his breathe.

Though that was _extremely_ short lived when Edwards icy fingers dipped into his pants,making his heart stop and then sputter to start again. Edward gave a low sexy chuckle as his slaves reaction.

_Damn him._

Jacob had never actually touched _that_ part of himself. It was alittle difficult to do when you didnt sleep,bathe,or live alone. There was a brush of hand with some soap and the ocassional once over from a doctor to make sure Jacob was healthy enough to sell but nothing that could even come close to being pleasurable. So just the _idea_ of his Owner touching his dick was enough to have his mind reeling.

Edwards hand continued to dip into Jacobs pants before coming to the start of the zipper and pushing them off along with Jacobs boxers. The cold air a welcome thing on his overheated skin. The Vampire rested his hand right above the root of Jacobs cock and all the tanned skined slave could do was blush and once in a while remind himself to breathe;it was hard to remeber with his Master about to touch him for the first time.

Jacob sometimes wondered if he had always liked men,or just programmed himself not to care either way. As a slave it didnt matter what you wanted so you might as well get used to it. Jacob tried once to see if he even had a preference;he spent all day looking at women and then men-focusing real hard on the way they looked. Comparing the hard muscle to the soft curves but really he couldnt seem to chose but then right in that moment with his Owner-he was pretty sure that the only person that could ever get him like _this_ was Edward.

Jacob didnt know what to do with his hands. Giving head to his Owner had been almost natural but this;this was different and he didnt know what to do;this was for _his_ pleasure and Jacob didnt know how to go about receiving graciously. And then Edward hand wrapped around his cock and did some sort of _slip;slid;twist_ and all coherent thought was **gone**_**.**_****

Fucking white hot electricity burning a way through his veins.

A strangled sort of moan fell from Jacobs lips before he could stop it and the human only blushed a deeper red. He looked down to watch Edwards pale white hand work over his angry red cock before a whimper of need came from somewhere in the room. Jacob was sure that kind of noise couldnt come from him.

"You look so beautiful like this Jacob..."Edward said in his ear,chilly breathe working over the side of Jake's hot face,"panting and _hard_ for me. Just begging me to touch all of you."Edwards hand was moving faster now and _Jesus fuck_ his voice was amazing when he talked like that.

Jacobs blood was boiling,and his vision was starting to get alittle fuzzy but he didnt care,didnt fucking care as long as Edward never stopped touching him,especially when he _twisted _his hand like over the head of Jacobs cock. Edward pulled his face back away from Jacobs ear to look at his boys flushed and sweaty face. Edward had never seen anything so _fucking amazing _in his life.

He leaned the last fraction of a inch forward and captured Jacobs lips in his,prying Jacobs wanton mouth open and instantly claming the area as His. Damn his slave tasted good. Jacob gave a needy whimper that would but the biggest whores to shame as he kissed his Owner back. Jacob knew that he was still fumbling along when it came to all this stuff but he was trying;he didnt want to his Master disapointed in him.

Jacob could feel his balls start to tighten up and he gave a whine into Edwards mouth,half warning and half asking for _morefasterharder_ which Edward immediatly gave. He loved turning his Jacob into a pile of whimpering much,"Ple-please."Was Jacobs only word througout the whole ordeal and Edwards answer was tilting Jacobs head to the side and kissing right above his silver collar.

Jacob knew somewhere in the back of his mind that wasnt completely insane that Edward that close to his juggular vein probably wasnt smart but he was to far gone to care. Jacobs hips pumped intime with Edwards fists,broken syllables of 'please' falling from his dark lips,but it was only when Edward latched unto his neck and sucked a nice dark bruise right above his collar did Jacob come. A whimper fallling from his kiss swollen lips.

Edward looked down just intime to watch Jacobs come in his hand,it was hot-both literally and not. Jacobs panting was the only sound in that closet as Edward plucked his handkercheif from Jacobs pants and wipped off Jacobs rapidly cooling come. The human leaned against the closest wall half afraid of falling down as he watched his Owner with half lidded eyes, He had no idea that anything could feel like that.

_So damned good._

**___________________________________**

Bella really didnt mind the housework,it kept her from being to bored. She liked spending time with her Owners more though. She had never meant vampires like Jasper and Alice. They were exceptionally kind to her. They made Bella feel comfortable,easy and _loved_. Shes not exactly sure why it was so easy for her to step into this life but so hard for Jacob. Bella hates that Jacob gets so nervous around his Owner,she knows that Edward really cares of Jacob-well thats what Jasper says anyway.

It was still alittle weird that both her Owners had powers;Jaspers was especially embarrasing. It wasnt her fault that she couldnt control her emotions and apperently her emotions were strong enough to distract Jasper from the card game he was currently playing with Emmett.

"Darlin' are you alright?"Jasper asked looking away from his game over to Bella who sat on the floor at Alices feet,who was currently reading some fashion magazine. Bella wasnt really all that intrested in fashion;she would much rather watch her Master. Apperently she had been caught.

"Im fine."She answered timidly,looking up at Jasper through his long eyelashes. Despite how comfortable she felt Bella was certain shed always be alittle weary of looking directly at her Masters. Alice looked over at Jasper and then down at Bella with a small smirk before going back to her magazine.

Jasper gave a low chuckle and went back to playing with Emmett when the bear like Vampre threw a card a Jaspers face telling him to 'hurry the hell up mood ring'. Bella glanced to her side and watched Alice for a second. Bella was very fond of Alice already,the pixie like Vamp was just so easy to feel comfortable around. Bella had never had a physical attraction to women before but that was before Alice. Alice was perfect.

The three Vampires suddenly looked over at the door and sure enough Edward walked in,followed closely by a blushing and tired looking Jacob. The human instantly slumped on the floor next to Bella against the couch and the two smiled at eachother. Edward sat next to his sister on the couch close to his slave. Jasper looked over at the new additions to the room with a knowing smirk before once again being drawn back to the game with a insult from Emmett.

Bella was carefully watching Jacob flushed skin and for a moment she thought he was sick but then her eyes flickered to Jasper and she giggled in understanding. Jacob looked over at her raising a lazy eyebrow,"What?"He asked keeping his voice low though he knew the vampires and their damned super hearing could hear them.

"What happened in the closet?"Bella giggled again,squirming in her spot. Bella had yet to do more then kissing her Owners though she desperately wanted more which Jasper,the bastard,knew.

Jacob instantly blushed and Edward gave a low chuckle from above them,"Nothing."he hissed in that 'ill tell you later but right now shut the fuck up' way.

Bella sighed dramatically,"Fine..."She lived vicariously through her best friend and his Owner.

Jacob nodded and gave her a thankful smile for not pushing it. He wanted to tell her about it;he would have to talk about it or else he'd explode. Bella was a great listener and he needed that with a Owner like Edward Cullen.

** _______________________________  
**

**Im sorry this is so late and that the little smut scene sucks! Nothing really happened in this chapter cause its just a filler but im sorry it took so long!  
REVIEW!**


	6. Kissing

**A/n: Im so sorry about that last chapter-really it was just a random filler cause i didnt want to have the party right away. Then im sorry for the yelling part,I had totally forgotten it was there till after i posted it and then when i did realize it was there i was just to lazy (which seems to be a theme with me) to replace the chapter. The day i wrote that was a particulary low self-confidence day so i just took it out on all of you. SORRY!**

To all the people that sent me long comments/messages:  
I know that poor grammar does take away from a story what i was saying was that it dosent take away from _**my**_** story! Atleast i didnt think it did,so now i must find a Beta...**_**Awsome.**_

**  
**_**Enjoy!  
**_**_________________________________________________________  
**  
The party was in a day,and Rosalie was freaking the fuck out. He had never seen anyone person,or vampire,yell that much. Even in Training school,which was saying a hell of a lot,"Emmett!"Rosalie screeched.

"Jesus! what Rose!?"Emmett groaned from his place in the basement,where the men had set up the TV and video game systems. Jacob had only been introduced to that room yesterday when the Cullens had gone on a Hunting trip. Jacob now understood why the Cullens eyes were that Golden color. He and Bella had managed to keep themselves busy between the basement and the kitchen.

"Where in the hell are my gloves?"She yelled from the top of the stairs down into the basement. Jacob flinched at the pitch level she had risen to. How in the fuck had the other Vampires put up with her for so long?

Emmett rolled his eyes,and then rubbed the back of his neck-obviously thinking very hard about this,"In the top drawer of you dresser..."He said in a normal voice that time. Jacob knew that the yelling was really only a way of getting out fustration-they could have just whispered the same conversation.

The world was quiet for a second,apperently Rosalie had found her gloves and then,"Edward!"was screeched from somewhere upstairs.

"Yes?"Edward asked,from the top of the basement stairs making Jacobs heart sputter to unhealthy levels. He blushed knowing every Leech in the house could hear him.

"Did you try on your suit already?"Rosalie asked,suddenly at the basement door with the male vamp. She and Alice had put alot of thought into everyones outfit. The Cullens were the ones throwing the party so they had to look the best.

"Yes _dear_ sister."Edward said sarcasim practically dripping unto the floor,"It looked at good as you thought it would."

Rosalie made a happy sound before clapping her hands together,"Good." she said and then suddenly the World was quite agian. Jacob wondered if something shiny had distracted the blonde.

Jacob looked back to the t.v screen where he was _finally_ beating Emmetts ass in a karate type fighting game. He pressed a series of buttons before drop kicking the bear slash human that Emmett was currently playing on the game,"Son of Bitch!"Emmett cursed throwing down his controller and almost shattering it in the process.

Jacob laughed,"Sorry..."He shrugged,like he wasnt realy sorry at all. Jacob found it easier to be less slave like when he was with Emmett. The huge vampire was so fun loving and easy to be around that Jacob almost forgot who he was sopposed to be.

_Almost._

He still couldnt look any of the Cullens in the eye,especially Edward. He hadnt avoided his Owner like he had last time they had been _intimate_ but he still blushed when they were in the same room. Since that day Jacob had made a real effort to _talk _to Edward. Surprisingly they could have a good conversation and his Owner really seemed to like talking to him. Jacob made Edward laugh and Edward made Jacobs heart have miny heartattacks throughout the day.

"Emmett finally lose?"Came that velvet voice that made Jacob spin around to look at his Owner. Edward managed to look fucking gourgeous just standing in the the Cullens informal living room. And Jacob blushed embarrasingly.

"Y-Yeah..."The stuttering was still a big part of their conversations though Jacob was proud to say it was less and less frequent,"totally beat his ass."Jacob smirked looking over at Emmett who was glaring at them both.

"Shut up...both of you."Emmett huffed,crossing his huge arms over his chest as he leaned back unto the couch,"I won all those other times."He pointed out moving one hand to wave it towards the t.v.

"Dont worry Emmett you can still beat Jaz."Edward chuckled softly,as he glidded to the arm of the couch and sat down next to Jacob. He ran his chilly fingers through Jacobs short black hair and Jake pratically purred.

"Hellz yeah i can."Emmett smiled brightly as he got up from the couch. He straightened his shirt before starting to walk towards the basement stairs,"Better go check on Rose."he told the other two men and then laughed softly when he heard her screaming something about 'not having any fucking nice shoes'.

Jacob laughed it was nice how Emmett found Rosalies screaming to be cute,"I do suppose it is nice."Edward agreed outloud to Jakes thoughts,"Its a good thing theyre mates then."

Jacob gave a slightly nervous laugh,he wasnt completely comfortable around Edward yet and without Emmett as a buffer Jake just got alittle akward,"I-Yeah..."Jacob mumbled.

He heard Edward sigh then there was a rush of wind and then Edward was siting on the couch next to him. Jacob looked over in Edwards direction though he kept his gaze at his Owners chest,"Look at me..."Edward commanded quietly and Jacob obeyed immeditaley. His heart rate picked up a bit and he blushed as he looked into Edwards eyes.

"Sorry."Jacob mummbled softly,and Edward smiled at him reaching his hand to his slaves face and touching the blushing cheek.

"Your so adorable Jacob."Edward said fondly,his crooked smile stealing Jacobs breathe. He cupped Jakes cheek and then brushed his thumb under Jacobs eye,making him blush brighter.

"Thanks?"Jacob tried,with a small smile showing off a little of his white teeth,"I try."He said sounding more comfortable then before.

Edward laughed,before his gaze suddenly shifted towards the door and he smiled a private little smile. Jacob turned to look to but all he saw was...nothing,"Are you ready for the party?"Edward asked suddenly looking back to his slave as he moved his hand from Jacobs face to cupping the side of his neck.

Jacob smiled,he was really excited,"I cant wait."He said truthfully. Jacob had never been to anything close to a party and he couldnt wait to finally see what all the fuss was about,"Get my party on..."Jacob smirked,"and all that,_Sir_."

"Indeed."Edward rolled his eyes playfully,"You do look handsome in your tuexdo."Jacobs mind instantly raced through those _special_ memorys and he lowered his eyes with a embarrased smile.

"I thought you liked it..."Jacob managed to joke still,even through his embarrased haze. Edward laughed softly,glad that his little joke hadnt shoved Jacob back into his shell,"Im sure you look _dashing_ in yours."Jacob teased easily.

Edward smiled smugly,"Of course i do." and then he looked back to the door. Jacob looked to and this time Bella was standing there with pink cheeks and a dreamy look to her eyes.

"You okay Bells?"Jacob asked,looking back to Edward who smiled crookedly.

Bella gave a jerky nod as she stumbled down the stairs,"C-can I borrow him Sir?"Bella looked over at Edward.

Edward laughed softly before nodding and standing up but not before kissing Jacob lightly and stealing his breathe once again.

"B-bye."Jacob managed to get out right as Edward disappered upstairs. Bella plopped down on the couch next to Jacob only tripping twice on the way,"Oh jake!"She swooned.

Jacob raised a eyebrow at her,"What happened?"

"Jasper and Alice kissed me..."The human girl said dreamily,"Not at the same time of course. First it was Jasper and then Alice...They were my first kissess."

Jacob smiled,happy for his best friend,"So it was good then?"He laughed watching Bellas half-lidded eyes.

"The best damn kissess ever."Bella giggled,she always giggled when someone cursed and it was particulary funny when Bella herself did it.

"They seriously waited this long to kiss you? Edward kissed me like the second day."Jacob said sounding way more like a teenage girl with a crush then he would have liked.

Bella blushed and then scowled at her friend,"Shut up..."She pushed him though Jacob didnt even move an inch,"They wanted to wait till they were sure i was ready...and i guess Jasper saw i was ready."She giggled with a blush.

Jacob nodded as he listened,he knew of all the powers of the Cullen and he smiled knowing that Jasper and Alice were using their power to help take care of Bella,"So your happy then?"

Bella nodded feverently,"So happy!"She squeled,"Jasper was so gentle,and Alice was rather passionate."Bella explained breathelessly. Jacob had done the same thing when he explained his first phyical encounter with Edward,"Jasper seemed a little afriad of hurting me...but still it was so nice. They were so nice."Bella sighed happily.

Jacob laughed and leaned back unto the couch,"Im happy for you B."He grinned,wrapping a arm around her shoulders and grabbing the remote so they could watch t.v.

They were quite for a few minutes just switching through the channels when Jacob was reminded of the party,"Do you like your dress?"He asked absentmindedly. The one thing he really liked about Bella was that she really didnt care about clothes.

Bella nodded,and smiled,"And its really pretty. Jasper and Alice picked it out together."She said sounding all dreamy and giddy when she said her Owners names,"What about you?"

"O yeah...My dress is awesome."Jacob said with a straight face and Bella rolled her eyes before hitting his chest.

"You know what i meant..."Bella gave a dramatic exasperated sigh,like being around Jacob was so difficult.

Jacob laughed,"Sure sure. My tux is great. Edward really likes it."He blushed,hating that Edward reduced him to a pile of mush without even being in the room.

Bella grinned,"O i know all about how much he likes it."She teased,poking Jacob in the ribes making him laugh.

"I hate you."Jacob pouted.

**___________________________________________________**

"Theyre here!"Alice grinned clapping her hands,and dancing from foot to foot. Of course all the other vamps in the house new that someone was here. They could hear the cars coming from miles away but Jacob was sure that Alice just liked to yell.

"Calm down Dear."Jasper drawled from behind her,as he walked silently to the grand foyer of the Cullen household along with the other Vampires and their two humans.

"Now remeber to be nice Edward."Rosalie smirked,knowing Edward hated to be nice to them.

"Im not making any promises."Edward growled,making Jacob give a almost invisible shiver.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as there was a knock on the front door before Jacob could even blink Alice was there throwing open the door,"Its so nice to see you both again."

A young man with red eyes walked into the room along with a young women,"Jane. Alec."Edward greeted tightly. Janes eyes looked over the vampires with a small smile,before looking over the humans with curious glances.

"Edward."Jane and Alec greeted before moving on to the rest of the family. Jane seemed weird but it was Alec that made Jacob uncomfortable. The way he was looking at Jacob was a little weird. Edward suddenly stiffened and stepped infront of Jacob,effectively blocking the red eyed Vamps view of the Human.

Edward glared at the other vampire but all Alec did in response was smirk. It was fairly impressive how Alec didnt just whither away from the force of Edwards gaze. He just moved his gaze away from the human and vampire pair before gretting Esme and Carlisle.

Edward wrapped a hand around Jacobs wrist dragging him along when the others walked into the living room to catch up. Alec and Jane drifted towards the couch before sitting down. Alice and Jasper sat with them,Bella sat on the floor inbetween her Masters legs. Esme and Carlisle took the seat across from the new Vamps and Emmett and Rose sat on their usual couch. Edward was the last to sit. He pulled Jacob down to sit on the floor. He wrapped a hand around the back of Jacobs neck,effectively cooling him down a bit and teasing just above Jacobs collar.

They talked about people Jacob didnt know and places Jacob didnt even know exsisted. Edward said very little and always stiffened a bit when Alec would talk. Jacob watched Bella fall asleep resting her head against Jasper thigh and Alice running a tender hand through her hair. Jacob was happy for his new best friend. She had a rough run at the School,much like Jacob had and Jake was just happy that she was happy.

Eventually Jacob felt himself drifting too but before he could totally fall asleep Edward spoke,"I think its time for bed."He said. Jacob could hear the small smile in his Owners voice and he was grateful for the sleep. His ass was falling asleep as it was,"It was nice seeing you both again."Edward said tightly as he stood taking Jacob with him.

"You too."Alec smirked as he spoke for both him and his sister. Edward glared at the other man before he and Jacob were out of the room. Jacob was very confused.

He stumbled up the stairs after Edward and into the room before making his way to his small cot in the corner,"Jacob..."but Edwards voice stopped him,"You may sleep on the bed."

Jacob looked over at the bed and then at his little cot,"okay."He said sounding just tired as he made his way for the 'more comfortable then my cot' looking bed. He peeled off his shirt-to tired to care about Edward leering at him and even got his shoes off before he collasped.

The bed shifted and Jacob opened one of his eyes only to find Edward on the bed as well positvely _leering_ at Jacob and his body. Instantly Jacobs whole body flushed and Edward looked over up to Jacobs face giving him a small smile,"I need you to promise me something Jacob..."Edward said softly trailing his fingers up and down the ridges of Jacobs abs.

"Sir?"Jacob mumbled though he was considerably more awake now.

"If Alec..."Edward spat the name,sounding harsher then he had meant to,"I want you to stay away from Alec...His mind...Hes just not a nice person. So i need you to promise to avoid him because your Mine."Edward growled,"I _wont_ let him have you."he almost seemed to be talking to himself by the end.

Jacob shivered,it was common practice for Owners to loan out their slaves. Jacob hadnt really been sure of Edward was that type of Master or not.

_Apperently not._

A possessive owner was what Edward was and it seemed that Jacob really had no problem with that,"Promise me."Edward pleased quietly.

Jacob couldnt of said no to his Owner anyway. Half because of the whole being a slave thing and the other half was because his Owner was Edward Cullen and who could deny him anything?,"I promise Sir."Jacob smiled softly,actually looking at Edwards eyes. Jacob smiled and reached up to traces his fingers over Edwards face-surprising them both. But Jake just wanted to touch.

"Go to sleep Jake."Edward sighed,obviously happy with the bit of progress they had made even though he was sure his possessive attuide would have scared Jacob alittle. Apperently the opposite had happened.

Jacob smiled up at him before burrowing under the covers though he caught Edwards hand right as he was about to pull away. He looked at the marble hand curiously before lining his fingers up and intertwining them with Edwards. He liked the color difference.

Tommorrow Jacob will blame his sudden courage on being sleep depraved but right now he just wanted Edward to hold him,"Okay..."Edward muttered,barely loud enough for Jacob to hear as he situated himself behind his slave. He would have pulled the blankets between them as a barier for his cold but Jacob had seemed over heated lately so he pulled the covers back and slipped inside.

Jacob instantly turned his body towards Edward and cuddled into the marble statue his owner was. They both enjoyed the temperature difference. Jacob easily fell asleep,oddly comforted by Edwards cold leaving the Leech awake watching Jacobs dreams of Wolves and Edward.


	7. Paws

**A/n:Thanks for all the awesome comments! I love the reviews!!!  
*Running slow motion hugs!!***

Tons and TONS of Edward/Jacob cookies are being sent to my Beta, _**mia-dcwut-09**_ **as we speak for being FUCKING AMAZING!**

Anywhoozzle!  
Since Vaginas weird me out I won't be writing a Bella/Jasper/Alice scene for you BUT if someone _**else**_** wants to write it then id totally be okay with that!  
If you want to write it PM me and well discuss it. I'm not gonna put a limit on how many people want to write it cause who am I to stop the Plot Bunnies?**

Jacob wasnt sweating,which was a common occurence as of late. Especially after a particularly intense wolf/Edward dream. That was the first thing he noticed after waking up. The second was that he was drooling on something rather hard;he didnt remeber his pillow being this hard.

"Not a pillow Jacob."That velvety voice said from somewhere above Jacobs head. Hearing the voice,Jacob shot straight up out of the bed,causing him to meet the freshly washed floor. He looked up when he heard a smug chuckle.

"Didnt mean to scare you..."Edward said. Jacob would probably never be used to Edwards weird mind reading thing. Every time he thinks about it the human blushed like a girl-Its so _embarrasing_. Jacob actually figured it out for himself but he never asked Edward to comfirm it. Though sometimes the vampire would anwser his thoughts. That was probably confirmation enough .

"Me and you...W-we slept together?"Jacob asked his Owner as he sat up pulling his now red face away from the floor. Slaves didn't sleep with their Owners,well not in the 'actually sleeping instead of fucking someone's brians out' type way.

Edwards nods,still with that crooked smile on his face,"We did...And your dreams were quite...vivid."The vampire's eyes flash playfully and Jacob blushes. He remembers his dream,at first it had been all about wolves running through a dense forest but then Edward was there in all his gourgeous vampy perfection. Jacob remembered dreaming about kissing,touching,sucking and fucking. It _had_ been very vivid.

Jacob blushes a darker shade as he stood at the foot of the now rumpled bed,"Couldnt you have,oh i dont know,_not_ watched?"He mumbles under his breath as he stands up and untangles the sheet from in between his legs and around his waist.

Edwards watches his adorable slave with amused eyes,"I could have..."The Owner nods his agreement from the place he's laying against his bed. Edward knows that it would have been the _polite_ thing to do but he was pretty sure that if he didn't distract himself from Alecs fucked up mind-he would have went to the other Vamps room and throttled him into even more deadness.

Jacob blushes because _really_ what do you say to that? And now that he's awake and knows what his dreams were about he can't help but feel like such a fucking women for _dreaming_ about a guy,"So...th-the party's tonight..."Yeah changing the subject always works.

Eward nods and gets up gracefully from his place on the bed,"Yes it is...All the girls are buzzing with excitment."Edward chuckles softly obviously listening to everyone's thoughts,"Rosalie is the most excited."

Jacob snorts softly, as he throws the sheet back on the bed,"I couldn't tell without all the screaming."He says before akwardly rubbing the back of his neck. No matter how hard he tried to get over it Edward still made him nervous. Sometimes he managed to push pass the nerves other times the nerves make his hands shake.

Edward's watching him closely obviously reading his thoughts and then theres a rush of wind past Jacobs face and Edward is _right there_ in front of him. Edward watches Jacob's blushing face as he trails his hand up his slaves arm and then back down before tangling his fingers with Jacob's.

Holding hands,like everything else with Edward,was new to Jacob. He had never held hands with someone before,and he had to admit that it felt nice. He really liked how cold his Owner was and even the color difference of their skin. He liked how just Edward's hand could send pleasant tingles through his whole body and the warm fuzzies that planted themselves in his empty stomach.

Edward,having obviously heard all of Jacobs thoughts,smiled crookedly making his slave's heart sputter. One of the things Edward rather liked about Jake was his reactions to everything he did it was all so...adorable. He was so easily riled and that damned blushing thing was fucking amazing. Edward's thumb brushed along Jacob's knuckles as he watched his slave's cheeks redden further under Edward's watchful eyes.

Jacob looked down at their joined hands and then watched with wide eyes as Edward lifted them to his mouth and kissed along his warm knuckles. Jacob inhaled sharply,and his heart skipped a beat making Edward smirk,"Why?"He asked quietly. Jacob had meant to add more to that but he was easily distracted with the feel of the vampires lips on his hands. He wanted to know why Edward was doing this to him? Why he was acting like Jacob was so much more then he was?

Edward was quiet for a few seconds and Jake started to think maybe he hadn't been loud enough,which was of course ridiculous seeing how Edward was a leech and they have that super hearing thing. Jacob hated that _almost _as much as the mind reading. The Owner looks up from his and Jacobs hands before looking into his slaves eyes,"Because I want you to trust me Jacob."It didn't really answer any of his unspoken questions but it still put Jacob's mind at ease.

"Okay..."He nodded softly,because really what else is there to say?

**;---;**

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the ball. There were suits and dresses that needed to be pressed, hair to be combed and shoes to shine. Much to Jacob's surprise he wasn't told to do any of it. Well he combed his own hair, only after practically wrestling the comb away from Alice. He knew that she had let him win but as long as the pixie didn't go anywhere near his hair he was fine.

Eventually all nine vampires and three slaves(including Tyler, who Jake really hadnt seen a lot of but he knew that Esme and Carlisle were very fond of him) were ready. The ride to the party was for Jacob, slightly akward. He sat between Edward and somehow Alec had appeared at his other side. The two vampires had alternated between throwing skin melting looks at each other to pressing closer to Jacob. At one point the young slave was sure his bones were going to break from the pressure of the Leech sandwich he was caught in.

Edward was having a really hard time with Alec's close proximity to his slave. The other vampire was seemingly obsessed with the way Jacob smelled. Edward _knew_ that his boy smelt good but he _did not _appreciate the red eyed bastard sniffing what was his.

After what felt like hours later the small crowd finally pulled up to the club,Rosalie had picked for her _shindig_. Only the servers had showed up so far, which confused Jacob. What exactly were they serving?

"It's for the humans."Edward spoke suddenly from behind him. The other vampires were currently looking around at the way Rosalie had decorated the place, it was nice but really Jacob didnt care about the decor,"Theyll serve liqour for whatever person wants it."Edward continued to explain coming to stand next to Jacob.

The native nodded,"makes sense."He mumbled, his fingers twitching at his sides as he felt Alec's eyes on him. _So uncomfortable. _He could feel Edward stiffen at his side and a low warning hiss come from that direction.

"You remember your promise,Jacob?"Edward reminded quietly as he moved to stand infront of Jacob,making the teen look up at him.

Jacob forced himself to keep Edward's gaze and he nodded,"Yes Sir."He felt good about his little bit of progress and he could tell Edward was proud of him.

Edwad grinnded Jacob's favorite crooked smile and swiped his chilly knuckles against Jacob's now almost constantly hot cheek,"Good boy."He smiled fondly. Jacob's heart picked up speed at Edward's smile, and then with the added tuxedo his owner had on-Jacob's heart never stood a chance.

Edward continued to smirk at Jacob's new heart rate before his head suddenly cocked to the side,"Roses guests are here,"He sighed sadly making Jacob laugh softly.

"They can't be that bad."Jacob shook his head as he watched the Cullen clan greet a long haired blonde male vampire, who walked in along side another, this one with crazy red hair between them was a small dark skinned human child, who was smiling shyly.

Edward shook his head,"No...not all of them,"He smiled once more before walking to the front door to greet more new arrivals.

The party moved along nicely. Everyone was getting along and Jacob had even danced. Once with Bella, which amazingly had not ended up with any sort of injury, and then once with Alice. The young slave hadn't expected his first party experience to be so fun. He was a little disappointed with the lack of Edward though.

Jacob tried not too dwell on it for to long, he didn't want to spoil his owners good time. He knew that Edward would hear his thoughts if he dwelled so he switched his mind to trying to remember all the names he had learned over the night.

Jacob leaned against the far wall looking over the whole party. He had a crystal cup full of some foul tasting brown liquid, but he drank it anyway. Jacob ticked off the list of people he had met and those he hadn't yet. There was the long haired leech who had been the first to arrive. His name was James and his mate's name was Victoria, They had adopted a small boy named Laurent to raise as theyre own child. Jacob liked them immediately. Currently Victoria was dancing with her human son while James talked to Carlisle.

Then there was a few humans scattered around. Jacob had met one or two. Sam and Emily Uley,Jacob didn't like them. As soon as they caught sight of his collar he could practically see their disdain. Sam had even gone so far as too not shake his hand. Jake tried not to think about that to much.

He hadn't met any other slaves. So mostly he and Bella had hung back and drank. Bella was reasonably buzzed and Jacob could tell her owners thought she was rather adorable when she was tipsy.

Jacob raised his crystal glass to take another drink but was surprised when nothing more came out of the glass. He felt slightly fuzzy but otherwise fine. Jacob pouted at his empty glass for a few second before scanning the crowd for a waiter. He smiled slightly when he caught sight of Bella dancing with Jasper, they looked good together and Alice, who wasn't far away looked more than happy the two were bonding.

Jacob continued his search for more liquor but before he could find anything all he could see was Edward dancing with another guy. _A fucking guy_. Jacob could have understood if it was a woman, even the young slave knew that it was rude to be a non-dancing male and not ask a non-dancing female to dance but it was a guy. And Jacob didnt understand that. Didn't Edward want to dance with him?

"His names Eric,"Came a low voice next to him. Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin and he whirled around to take a look at..._Alec_. Jacob sighed and rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on,"The man he's dancing with...His names Eric."Alec repeated himself waving a hand at Edward's and _Eric's _direction.

"Oh."Jacob mumbled, trying to think of a way to get out of here without making Alec upset. Jacob had successfully avoided Alec the entire party making sure to be on the opposite side he was at all times. He didnt want to disappoint his master.

"Something wrong?"Alec asked,watching Jacobs face intensely. Jacob suddenly wishes that Rosalie hadn't decided against the masks after all. He really needed something to hide behind.

Jacob shook his head and continued to look at his shiny shoes. He really needed to get away from him. Jake needed to find more liquor,right the _fuck_ now,"No. Just thristy,"he shook his empty glass. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Edward and the stupid other guy twirling around the dance floor like some _couple_. It made his heart twist painfully.

Alec nodded and was quiet for a few seconds. Jacob started to inch away careful to keep his body away from the vampire's,"Oh i get it..."Alec smirked looking suddenly dangerous,"He told you he cared, didn't he?"The vampire looked over at the young slave giving him a look like he's never head anything funnier in his long life.

Jacob's eyes widened and that seemed to be enough confirmation for Alec because he started to talk again,"And I bet he even told you to stay away from me..."Alec laughed a low chuckle in his chest as he shook his head. Jacob shook his head,but he knew that Alec already knew,"He lied, Boy."Alec said slowly like he was making sure that Jacob understood every word,"He dosen't care. Just wanted you to love him not the other way around."

Jacob's hands started to shake furiously,and a intense burn was going up and down his spine. He didn't understand why Edward would lie to him. Why would he make Jacob fall for him? What was the point in that? He shook his head trying to clear away the alcohol haze and the sharp pains he was feeling.

"Someone should have warned you,i guess."Alec shrugged as if Jacob's whole heart wasnt shattering into peices. The pain was more intense and his whole body was practically vibrating,"He only tried to keep you from me cause he knows that I could actually _love _you." It was like every single one of Jacob's fears were coming to the surface and he could push them down. He felt like crying. He felt like ripping the whole party apart. He felt-he felt like-

"Jacob!"And suddenly Alice was right there right in his ear,"Get out...Go-go outside. Now!"Jacob didn't understand but he knew something was happening to him. His eyes shifted to the side only to find that Alec was gone. Jacob shook his head and ran for the exit looking over his shoulder once more-almost hoping Edward was right behind him but all he saw was happy face and more dancing-before pushing himself out the door.

Jacob's whole body was on fire and he fell to his knees when the pain was too much to support himself through. Pictures of Edward and the guy kept playing in his mind along with Alec's words and suddenly there was a blinding ripping pain. Jacob screamed but really it sounded more of a howl when it was finished.

Jacob panted flat on the ground as the pain passed, eventually though he pushed himself up and shook his head. Something was...different. He looked around the alley way he had collapsed in and raised a eyebrow-everything was sharper, he could see farther than before. There was a smell too, a sort of sickly sweet stink. He could easily smell was coming from inside the club. Even his hearing seemed to have been turned up, he could hear cars driving on the highway just past the next block.

_Fucking weird._

Jacob took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He looked down at the ground, only to be met with giant paws. _Paws!_ Like with claws and everything. Suddenly Jacob felt faint. He lifted up one giant claw and shook it carefully. He was actually a little surprised when it moved. Jacob set his hand, foot, thing back on the ground before twisting his head around to look over the rest of his can see hes actually a pretty fucking big wolf with reddish brown fur and even a tail, it was wagging.

_Really fucking weird._

Jacob walking around a bit, trying to understand what was happening to him. When walking didn't help the young wolf plopped down and laid his furry head on his paws. He wasn't about to go into the party like he was on his way to track down Little Red Riding Hood. How _embarrassing_.

Suddenly Jacob wished he had paid more attention when they talked about the war between vampires and shape-shifters. He tried to think about everything he had learned but it all just came up blank.

"Jake?"A tinkering voice called from the alley way door. _Alice_, Jacob reconginized her voice. He sat back on his hind legs and tried to call out to her but all that came out was a bark,"Jacob?!"Alice shrieked, running over to him and dropping down so she was eyelevel with the wolf.

Jacob tried for a smile and he must have succeeded because Alice giggled,"Yup its you."She ruffled the fur on the top of his head before scratching behind his ear. Jacob let out a low whining sound as his back right paw thumped eagerly against the ground. Alice laughed again before taking her hand away all together. Jacob kinda hated that,"Well this explains why I couldn't see you, or Edward, anymore."Alice sighed unhappily.

Jacob cocked his head in confusion feeling like he should know this already. He carefully avoided any thoughts of Edward,"I cant see the future of Werewolves or those involved with them."Jacob nodded his fluffy head in understanding."Alright wolfy..."Alice giggled,"Phase back."

Jacob looked down at his paws once again, and tried to think about how exactly do that. Since he wasnt even exactly sure how he changed in the first place turning back seemed alarmingly hard to manage,"Just concentrate..."Alice encouraged softly. Jacob nodded, and closed his eyes focusing on all things human.

The pain of changing back wasn't as bad as shifting that first time. It was a dull throbbing pain up and down his spine. Jacob stood up straight off the cold concrete and loomed over Alice when he heard her giggle,"What?"He asked, looking down at her.

"Jacob...your um naked."Alice laughed softly as she waved a hand at Jake's body,"You look...different."Jacob was pretty sure that if she was human the pixie would have been a nice pink color.

"Huh?"Jacob asked cleverly before his head snapped down to look at himself. He was naked, extremely naked. He could see what used to be his suit sitting in shreds at his feet. And he did look _different_,he looked at his new formed six pack with wide eyes. Well that's not so bad. Even his thighs and arms bulged more than before. His height hadn't seemed to be affected, Alice was still the same distance form his chin as before.

Jacob gasped softly and reached down to try and hide himself from Alice's laughing eyes,"Stop..."He whined,"Can you _please_ get me some clothes?"Jacob sighed, reaching up to rub at his face only to have Alice giggle again when he moved his hand without realizing,"Shuddup."Jacob pouted.

Alice only laughed harder,"Fine fine. Wait here."She giggled one last time before there was a gust of wind and Alice was gone. Jacob's mind, because it _never_ listened to him, started to think about Edward and that stupid face guy. He had really started to think that Edward _possibly _could have cared. Really that was all Jacob wanted, but he didn't understand what the point in hurting him was. Jacob didnt understand the point in lying, or talking about feelings and trust like it mattered, like it was something in _their _ future.

Jacob's hands started to shake again as he grew angrier and angrier at his owner. His spine started to burn and little ripples of pain were spreading through his body,"Jake..."came Alice's voice through the haze of anger,"Calm down..."She soothed runnning her cold hands down his back.

Jacob nodded distractedly,"Sure sure."He mumbled as he took a few deep breathes. He felt the shakes leave him and he nodded, looking more focused,"Okay...Clothes now."he gave her a goofy smile.

Alice laughed and shook her head before handing him a plastic bag with a hanger out the top. He unzipped the bag and laughed,"Another suit?"

_Of course there was another suit._

Alice nodded,"I knew you were going to need another. Just wasnt sure what for."She smiled,"Now put it on...before someone else comes out here and sees your cute ass."She laughed when Jacob blushed.

"Sure sure..."Jacob grumbled before quickly pulling the suit on. He smoothed down the shirt with a warm hand,"Thanks Allie."He smiled coyly at her.

"You're welcome."She nodded, "Now do you want to tell me what happened in there?"She poked Jacobs new firmer chest.

"Not really..."Jacob grumbled rubbing the back of his neck akwardly, "Look s'not a big deal."He shrugged dropping his hand back to his side. He really didnt want to talk about it.

"It _is_ a big deal, Jake!"Alice frowned at him,"You turned into a _wolf_."Alice whispered carefully, though she still sounded upset,"So something was obviously wrong."

Jacob sighed and rubbed a rough hand over his face,"Edward...He was dancing with that guy."Jacob sighed,and accidentally growled at the memory,"And it wouldn't have been such a big deal cause you know, were not _together_ or anything, but then Alec..."

"Alec?"Alice hissed, sounding suddenly furious making Jacob's eyes snap up from thier place on the ground,"What did he do?"She growled, which was really a funny sound coming from the small women.

"He told me..."Jacob managed too not wince at the memory. Maybe the young wolf was over reacting, maybe he just expected to much,"that Edward really didn't care. That he just wanted me to love him, not the other way around."Jacob chose to leave the part about not talking to Alec out of it. Mostly because he wasnt sure what that had to do with anything.

Alice sighed,"And you believed him Jacob?"Alice shook her head like she was dissapointed,"You really need more trust in Edward. He would never do that."

Jacob nodded,but his trust and/or abandonment issuses were to deeply ingrained. Right up there with all his slave training,"Yeah,i guess."he sighed, dropping his gaze back to the floor, suddenly ashamed that he doubted his Master,but he couldn't shake the feeling of Alec being right.

"Come on..."Alice smiled,"Lets go back to the party."****

The rest of the party went off easily,there werent any more wolf transformations and Jacob did his best to totally ignore the existence of Edward and Alec. He succeeded until the end of the night when everyone piled into the car for the ride back home. Jacob managed to totally escape sitting next to Edward, but Alec practically shoved his sister out of the way to get next to the young wolf.

Edward was obviously not happy. Jacob could practically feel him seething from across the car. Jacob had _somehow_ managed to not squirm under Edward's constant gaze, and Alec occasionally but he really didn't seem to even notice.

Jacob spent the ride home talking to Bella, and trying not to think about anything that had happened during the party. Alice had yet to tell anyone about what happened ,and apparently she was keeping her thoughts under wraps as well which Jacob was thankful for.

He would rather not ever have to talk about the whole shape shifting thing. Like _ever_. Well he'd probably tell Bella but that was fine because Edward couldn't read her mind which was the one power that Jacob wished he had.

Alice kept sneaking glance at Jacob as if she was afraid he would change at any moment. Jacob couldn't have been happier when the car stopped; he practically climbed over Bella and Jasper to get out of the car before Edward could.

The rest of the night was spent in awkward moments. Edward trying to talk to Jacob, who would only respond with jerky nods or quick shakes of his head. Alec trying to talk to Jacob, which turned into a _fucking fantastic_ game of Jacob ducking out of the room whenever Alec walked into it; and then Edward trying to melt Alec's face off with his scary 'dont look at/talk to/or touch my slave' glare.

It was funny to everyone else, well everyone else being Rosalie.

Jacob managed to sneak up to the room when he was sure Edward wasn't going to be there. He really didn't want to have to pick his cot in the corner while Edward was watching him. Edward would probably question him and then Jacob would _have_ to answer because there was no way in hell he'd be able to make up a plausible explanation for the sudden lack of wanting to sleep with with Edward while actually _looking_ _at_ his eyes.

Jacob gave a heavy sigh and slipped into his cot. He tried to ignore the way lumps from the bed sank into his back or the way his pillow wasn't fluffy enough. Edwards bed had been perfect.


	8. Gossip

**I want to thank my amazing beta **_mia-dcwut-09___** for getting me through this chapter!**

_**Enjoy!  
**_**__________________**

Jacob woke up and he could _feel_ Edward's eyes on him. Immediately his heart started to beat faster. Jacob vaguely wondered if that would ever stop,"Good morning Jacob."Edward's voice was different, colder. Jake couldn't help but flinch back at the unknown tone of his owner's voice.

The young wolf curled into himself, feeling the slave training come back full force. He'd probably always turn to that whenever he wasn't sure how to deal with his owner. He sat up quickly looking over in his master's direction, not daring to make eye contact,"Morning Sir." He mumbled back quietly. Jacob wasn't exactly sure what he had done wrong to deserve _that_ voice.

Edward continued to stare at him with eyes Jake had never seen before. He blinked back the sleepiness, trying to think about what he might have done. He carefully avoided all thoughts of last night. He wasn't about to relive _what happened_ ever again_._ Jacob shifted awkwardly on the bed as he gave up trying to figure it out.

"Alec and Jane are extending their stay with us."Edward tells him, watching his face intently, like he's looking for something. Jake can't help but widen his eyes a bit because he really _hates_ Alec. The other vampire just makes him feel so damned uncomfortable.

"Oh."Jacob starts because he doesn't know what else to say to that but Edward's looking at him like he needs Jacob to say something,"Okay."

Edwards just blinks before he stands up and walks out. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Jacob really doesn't know and now he's so confused.

**;;**

Bella is not very helpful,"Well maybe Alice told him about..._you know_."She says with wide eyes and eyebrows up to her hairline.

Jacob pales a bit because he hadn't thought of that, before shaking his head,"No, that's not it. She would have told me." Turns out Alice was a good friend to have especially when it came to keeping secrets from Edward.

Bella shrugged again,"Yeah, you're right. Well I don't know then."She sighed. They had been talking about Edward's attitude all day whenever they were alone, or with Alice. But they never actually mentioned Jacob turning into a shifter. It was always just '_you know_' or '_the thing_'.

Jacob frowned at her,"You're a fucking awesome help, Bells."He groaned,leaning his head back against the couch and dropping the T.V. remote unto the cushion next to him, turning the T.V. to some ridiculous old school vampire movie. Jacob sighed, These kinds of horror movies are, ironically, Edward's favorite.

Jacob changes the subject from his own angst,"Hows Alice and Jasper?"Jacob asked with a goofy grin and a raised eyebrow.

Just like that Bella blushes, and Jacob laughs,"They're good."Bella said sounding dreamy,"I uh did that _thing_ you did to Edward to Jasper."Her whole face is bright tomato red and Jacob just laughs harder.

"You did?"Jake asks after getting over his giggles,"Like full on he was _in_ your mouth?"

Bella smacks him on the shoulder, and Jacob notices that before there would have been some kind of sting before but now it just sort of tingled,"Shut up!"she hisses,"Do you have to be so..._gross_ about it?"She grumbles at him,"But yes he was."

"_And_?"Jacob prods, wanting to hear more about his best friend's first real sexual encounter.

Bella blushed some more and worried her bottom lip between her teeth, before sighing dramatically, like telling Jacob was a big chore,"It was good."She smiled softly, and Jacob can't help but laugh again," He was gentle and told me I did good."She's doing that dreamy smile again and Jacob wonders if he looks like that whenever he talks about his master.

"Where was Alice?"Jacob asked looking over at her with a raised eyebrow, "Does she know what you two were doing?" He doesn't really think Alice would be mad but he wonders if there's jealousy, or at the very least if she's feeling left out.

Bella flushes again and Jacob wonders if he could feel the heat coming from her face if he wasn't already a million degrees himself,"Shewatched." Bella says real quick and all squished together.

Jacob's eyes went wide,"Seriously?"He could not imagine doing that in front of someone. It was hard enough with Edward in the room.

Bella nods,"Yeah."She smiles coyly,"She didn't say much but she watched from the bed."She shrugs,reaching up to play with the leather collar around her neck, her fingers idly tracing over the capital _A.C. _&_ J.C._ branded into the leather .

Jacob hands instinctively reach for his own and he can't help but touch the letters melted into his own collar. He traces E.C. with fingers all too familiar with the curves of the letters. He can't help but think about his owner and how distant he had acted this morning. He had been _angry_ and Jacob had never seen him like that before. Now that he can look back at it, he wonders how he didn't piss his pants.

Jacob shakes his head and pulls his hand away from his neck, clenching it at his side, "Is there, like jealousy?"Jacob asks suddenly looking over at Bella, who's obviously lost in thought about last night.

Bella blinks at him for a second before smiling and shaking her head, like that's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard,"No, of course not. It's like I'm _theirs_, you know?" She shrugs," And I don't really feel like I have a right to be jealous." She just shrugs again, but Jacob can see where she's coming from. He feels the same way.

"Yeah, I get that."Jacob nodded, leaning his head against the back of the couch and looking up at the ceiling," S'why I feel stupid 'bout last night. Like why should I even be jealous about something that's not mine?"He rubbed a hand over his face, trying not to sigh for the millionth time that day.

Bella puts a soft hand on his shoulder and he looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't often that they touched, it was another slave rule: Only your owner touches you, and those he gives permission. _Period._ But the Cullen's are different, so it's okay to a certain extent, "It sucks that they made us like this." She says quietly.

Jacob nods, because yeah, it does fucking suck,"I know." Slaves didn't like to talk about their slave training, Jake and Bella were no exception,"And it fucking turned me into _A Thing_."Jacob hisses out, giving Bella a weak smile changing to a lighter subject.

"Well training really didn't do that."Bella shakes her head with a light smile,"And neither did Edward really, he just kinda triggered it."

Jacob full on pouts at her, only to get some giggles in return,"Why can't you be a good friend and just blame him with me?" And Bella only laughs harder.

" Fine. Fine. Your right, it's stupid Edward's fault."Bella nods firmly, like her words make it law. Jacob smiles wide, showing off all his teeth.

"Thanks."  
****

Edward was clearly avoiding him and even Alice had no idea why though Jasper mentioned something about feeling hurt. But that still didn't make any sense to Jake so he just shrugs it off. Eventually, he guesses, his owner will come talk to him.

Alec though, he's been popping up every-fucking-where, and it's driving Jacob nuts. He's far too timid to actually tell Alec to fuck off, and he's not hundred percent sure that saying something like that would go unpunished.

He's still trying to do his best at keeping away from the other vamp. No matter what he never wants to purposefully disobey his master, even if Edward's being all PMSy. Really this is to much stress for Jake, and he's freaking out thinking that he could phase at any second because of it.

He's actually doing a pretty amazing job of not thinking about the whole 'turning into a wolf' thing. Jacob's not sure what it all means and thinking about it makes his head hurt. But the one thing he can't stop thinking about is Edward dancing with that stupid Eric guy. Their stupid smiling faces just re-playing over and over in Jake's head.

Jacob guessed there wasn't any real reason why he didn't want to tell Edward about his new wolfy self. Though both Jake's master and Alec seemed fond of his new body. It would have been fun to watch if the young wolf wasn't so confused.

Jacob had to admit he was a little afraid of what might happen when word got out about him. He wasn't sure how deep the grudge between shifters and leeches went. He almost didn't even want to know. What if he had to leave the Cullens? What if The Leaders decided that it was too much of a risk for Jake to even be alive?

"I can hear you worrying from here."Jacob's fork dropped to the table and then clattered to the floor before he spun around to find Alec leaning against the door frame like he fucking owned the place, like he owned Jacob,"Didn't mean to scare you, boy."Alec smiled what was obviously supposed to be a friendly smile.

"Ja-Jacob."The teenager stuttered out the first thing he could think of, which was surprisingly to correct the vampire.

"Excuse me?"Alec raised an eyebrow as he pushed off the door frame to walk gracefully towards Jacob. He didn't sound angry, more amused than anything.

"My name is Jacob, no-not boy."Jacob informed him, looking down at the dining room table before leaning down to pick up his fork. He poked at his plate full of Mac and Cheese before pushing the place away, suddenly not very hungry.

"Jacob,"Alec nodded, letting the name roll off his tongue, practically fucking _tasting_ it, as he sat down at the table across from the young wolf,"I do like that better than 'boy'." He gave a amused smirk, reaching out and barely skimming his fingers across the back of Jake's warm hand.

Jacob let himself enjoy the cold for a few second before remembering who's cold it was that he was enjoying. He quickly snatched his hand back making Alec chuckle,"Don't do that."Jake said stiffly, obviously trying to be respectful as he told the leech to fuck off.

"Do what, _Jake_?" Alec asked sounding more amused then angry which Jacob hadn't expected. But he was pretty sure that an angry Alec would have been less horrifying then this pleasantly amused Alec.

Alec knew what he was doing and Jacob didn't believe for one second that he was innocent,"Touch me."He explained quietly.

Alec's eyes narrowed at the young wolf as he leaned forward a bit,"I'll do whatever I want to you. _Jacob_. From where I'm standing it doesn't seem like your _master_ really cares anyway."

Jacob flinched back like Alec had hit him. It was one thing to _think_ Edward didn't care about him but to actually hear it out loud was something entirely different.

Jake's hands fell to his lap and made a fist trying to keep the sudden shaking at bay. He hadn't phased since the party, three days ago. And he wasn't about to in front of Alec. Lord knows what the leech would do with that information.

Alec smirked taking Jacob's lowered gaze as defeat,"Besides Eddie isn't here."

Jacob's head snapped up,"What?"It wasn't like Edward never left the house,he had to eat after all, but he _always_ told Jacob when he was leaving.

"Didn't you know?"Alec asked when it was obvious the young wolf didn't know anything about it.

Jacob blinked at him for a few seconds before standing up suddenly,"I have to go."he said quickly. He knew that it wasn't Alec's fault that Edward had left without even mentioning it to him but in that moment he had never hated anything more than the vampire in front of him. His hands were shaking but he had enough control in that moment to keep himself from phasing and ripping Alec to pieces. He didn't understand why Edward hadn't told him he was leaving. Maybe he was going to see _Eric, _maybe Edward didn't want to hurt his slave's feelings.

That kind of made sense.

Alec smiled wickedly,"I'm sure you do."He said waving a dismissive hand at him before disappearing in a gust of wind that had Jacob's eyes watering.

That's what the young wolf told himself anyway.

**;;**

Alice was not a good secret keeper. She could be when needed, but she didn't like it especially, keeping secrets from her brother. Edward was very good at reading minds and it was becoming harder and harder to keep him out.

Edward didn't usually push to get into someone's mind but when it involved Jacob, Alice knew he wouldn't stop 'til he got what he was looking for.

But at least for now she had that mental image of Jasper getting head to keep Edward out. Hehe.

"I can feel your giddiness from here, Love."Jasper said suddenly appearing in the living room.

"Yes, well, I was just thinking of a _certain_ night."Alice smiled coyly over at her husband.

Jasper smirked and then sauntered gracefully to the couch before sitting with Alice,"That was a rather nice night..."

Alice giggled and leaned her head against his strong shoulder,"Yeah."She said dreamily. Even though it hadn't happened to her, watching had been more than enough and eventually it would be Alice's turn.

The two vamps sat on the couch each reliving that night through their own perspective until there was suddenly a heart beat in the room.

"Bella."Alice beamed, her voice tinkling around the room making the human girl blush.

Jasper loved Bella's blush. It was just so very _human_,"Are you alright Darlin'?"He could feel worry coming off her in waves.

Bella nodded meekly, coming into the room and kneeling at their feet,"I'm fine, just worried about Jake."

Alice sighed,"Yes me too. I don't know what to do about them. And Edward's getting more persistent with mind reading."

Jasper nodded as he looked at his girls, "Don't worry about it. Edward cares far to deeply for Jake to care about his mutt blood."

Okay so maybe Alice had told Jasper. C'mon she wasn't made of steel.

Bella looked at Alice accusingly," I'm telling Jake you told." Bella laughed shaking her head,"He's gonna be very upset with you."

Alice pouted,"I hate keeping secrets and you already knew. I had to tell someone."She sighed dramatically.

Jasper's lips curled into a smirk and he shook his head,"I won't tell anyone. Scouts honor."He held up two fingers,making his girls laugh," Anyway, does anyone know where Edward went?"

Alice shook his head,"No. I can't see anything because he's so deeply involved with Jake."

Bella frowned,"I wish Jacob could see that Edward cared. He's still considering himself as a slave."She shook her head. Bella had so easily adapted to the kindness of the Cullen's and she didn't understand why Jacob couldn't do the same.


End file.
